Women's Championship
The WWE Women's Championship was a women's professional wrestling championship in the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E) promotion. The lineage of the Women's Championship dates back to September 18, 1956, when The Fabulous Moolah became the NWA World Women's Champion. The title became inactive and was reactivated several times throughout it's history. In 1995, the WWF Women's Champion Alundra Blayze showed up on WCW Monday Nitro and threw the title in a garbage can on live TV. The title would be vacant for the next three years. In September of 1998 when Jacqueline Moore defeated Sable to win the vacant title. Throughout 1999 the title was contested mainly in stipulation matches with low athleticism and a focus on sex appeal. Competitors of this time period included more athletic women such as Ivory and Jacqueline, as well as eye candy such as Sable and The Kat. During this period, The Fabulous Moolah made sporadic comebacks both in ring and backstage, and she also competed for the title. Stephanie McMahon Helmsley defeated Jacqueline for the title on March 28, 2000, during the height of the McMahon Helmsley Era, and her five month reign was characterized my sporadic title defenses which featured heavy interference. The establishment of Mick Foley as commissioner signaled the end for the McMahon Helmsley Era, and with it McMahon-Helmsley's reign as champ. On August 21, 2000, commissioner Mick Foley made The Rock the guest referee in a title match pitting the champion against Lita. Lita's reign would signal the beginning of a new direction for the title, and a foreshadowing of things to come many years later when the division would be given more prominence. The women's championship would be contested by an eclectic range of female competitors who possessed both athletic prowess and immense psychical attraction. 2001 saw it contested over by the aforementioned Lita, Trish Stratus, who's athletic prowess improved exponentially throughout her career, Chyna, who joined the ever improving Women's Division after spending her career up until that point facing men, and Ivory, who rejuvinated her character by joining Steven Richards' Right to Censor stable. In 1990, the Women's Championship became inactive after Rockin' Robin vacated the championship following her departure from the WWF.89 Then in December 1993, the title was reactivated with Alundra Blayze winning a tournament for the vacant Women's Championship.10 However, the Women's Championship became inactive again when Blayze was released from the WWF. Blayze, as Madusa, unexpectedly signed with World Championship Wrestling in 1995 and threw the championship belt, which was still in her possession, in a trash can on an episode of WCW Monday Nitro (in Blayze's 2015 WWE Hall of Fame speech, she "returned" the title).11 The Women's Championship was reactivated again in September 1998 when Jacqueline Moore defeated Sable to win the title.11 Walkthrough Quick Paths New Contender W, W, 1, W https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin W, W, 1, L https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin W, W, 2, * https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin CRITERIA 1 - (AS GUEST REFEREE) LET PERSON WHO ASKED FOR HELP WIN CRITERIA 2 - (AS GUEST REFEREE) LET PERSON WHO ASKED FOR HELP LOSE Already Champion W, W, W, * https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin L, W, W, * https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin L, L, *, * https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Interactive Map Image:Womens-championship.png|600px|Interactive Map Women's Chammpionship rect 210 18 287 62 Chapter 1(a): (New Contender): Expert rect 304 18 386 62 Chapter 1(b): (Already Champion) Title Shot Part 1 rect 165 115 235 155 Chapter 2(a): Hostile rect 260 115 330 155 Chapter 2(b): Tournament Part 1 rect 355 115 430 155 Chapter 2(c): Title Shot Part 2 rect 115 215 195 255 Chapter 3(a): Guest Referee rect 215 215 285 255 Chapter 3(b): Swimsuit Contest rect 305 215 375 255 Chapter 3(c): Tournament Part 2 rect 405 215 485 255 Chapter 3(d): Title Shot 3 rect 65 300 145 355 Chapter 4(a): Mixed Tag-Team Match rect 165 310 235 355 Chapter 4(b): Revenge rect 255 310 335 355 Chapter 4(c): Last Woman Standing rect 355 310 425 355 Chapter 4(d): Tournament Part 3 rect 455 310 525 355 Chapter 4(e): Title Shot 4 rect 20 405 95 450 Chapter 5(a): Swimsuit Contest rect 115 405 190 450 Chapter 5(b): She's Hardcore rect 210 405 285 450 Chapter 5(c): Disarray rect 305 405 385 450 Chapter 5(d): Women's Championship rect 400 405 480 450 Chapter 5(e): The Finals rect 505 405 575 450 Chapter 5(f): Mixed Tag Team Championship Match desc none https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9627 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by jabronikenshin Cutscenes Chapter 1(a): (New Contender): Expert Womenschamp1a_full.png Womens1a-3.png Womens1a-2.png Womens1a-4.png Womens1a-5.png Mae Young comes out and cuts a promo. Mae: I'm still much better than any of those youngsters out there. I've got more experience than anyone else. I'm the No.1 contender! Who's first? Match: Single Opponent: Mae Young https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 2(a) Lose: Chapter 2(b) Chapter 1(b): (Already Champion) Title Shot Part 1 Womens1b-2.png Womens1b-1.png Womens1b-3.png Womens1b-4.png Womens1b-5.png _____ comes out and cuts a promo. _____: I don't care who the No.1 contender is, because I'm the queen of wrestling. Bring it on!! Who wants my belt, huh? Match: Women's Championship Match Opponent: Terri *If the player loses, Vince McMahon comes out to the ring. Vince: What the hell is going on? This match was not official, therefore it was a no contest. None of you are the champion! I'm the only one who decides when a title match will be held. I can't believe you idiots think it was a title match without my authority... *The title is therefore vacated. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 2(c) Lose: Chapter 2(b) Chapter 2(a): Hostile Womens2a-2.png Womens2a-1.png Womens2a-3.png Womens2a-4.png Womens1b-5.png _____ comes out, then Ivory comes out. Ivory: Just because you can beat up a grandmother or two! It's easy to trash whose almost on a pension. Come on!! _____ shruggs her shoulders. Ivory: What?!! Who do you think you are? Cut the crap!! I'll expose your puppies to the whole crowd!! Come on!! https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Match: Single Opponent: Ivory Win: Chapter 3(a) Lose: Chapter 3(b) Chapter 2(b): Tournament Part 1 womens2b-1.png womens2b-2.png womens2b-3.png womens2b-4.png womens2b-5.png In a few months, a tournament for the Women's Championship will take place. The winner will have the honor of becoming the women's champion. A number of female superstars have expressed their intentions to get their hands on the championship belt. Terri will come out and cut a promo. Terri: Who's gonna face me? Come on!! Are you hiding from me because you're afraid? You've forfeited your chance. What the hell are you waiting for? Just announce who the winner is!! _____ will come out. Match: Single Opponent: Terri Note: The damage you get will carry over to the next chapter. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 3(C) Lose: Chapter 3(b) Chapter 2©: Title Shot Part 2 Womens2c-2.png Womens2c-1.png Womens2c-3.png Womens2c-4.png Womens2c-5.png _____ comes out, then Ivory comes out. Ivory: Are you really that stupid?!! You've only defended your title once!! I deserve to be the champion. Not you!! If you have the intestinal fortitude, this will be a HARDCORE MATCH!! Match: Hardcore Match for the Women's Championship Opponent: Ivory https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 3(d) Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 3(a): Guest Referee Womens3a-1.png Womens3a-2.png Womens3a-3.png Womens3a-4.png Womens3a-5.png The Kat is in a locker room with _____. Kat: You're so awseome!! Maybe we could make a deal? I've gotta win this one, so I want you to be the special guest referee for this match, how about it? Just let me get a pin on that tramp. I know you hate her too. See you in the ring!! Match: Guest Referee Combatants: The Kat vs. Tori Referee: _____ https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Kat Wins: Chapter 4(a) Tori Wins: Chapter 4(b) Chapter 3(b): Swimsuit Contest womens3b-1.png womens3b-2.png womens3b-3.png womens3b-4.png womens3b-5.png 2 random women, Mae Young, and _____ will come out dressed in swimsuits. It's another hot summer and here comes the Swimsuit Contest!!! Try to keep control as you watch these ladies strut their stuff, and show us as little of the summer fashion and as much of themselves, and the winner is Mae. Congratulations Mae. (random): What the..? I can't believe this! How the hell did such a wrinkled old prune get chosen as the winner? Unbelievable!! That's not fair!!! That's it. I'm gonna cause more trouble than these guys could ever imagine. Match: 4-Way Match Opponents: 2 random women & Mae Young Note: You must defeat all your opponents https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Lose: Chapter 4(c) Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 3©: Tournament Part 2 womens3c-1.png womens3c-2.png womens3c-3.png womens3c-4.png womens3c-5.png _____ is in a locker room with The Kat. Kat: I didn't expect you to win the last match. Well, I'm next and I'm gonna make you wish you did lose!! Match: Single Opponent: The Kat Note: The damage you get will carry over to the next chapter. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 4(d) Lose: Chapter 4(C) Chapter 3(d): Title Shot 3 Womens3d-1.png Womens3d-3.png Womens3d-4.png Womens3d-5.png Womens3d-6.png _____ is in a locker room with Lita. Tori: Well, well, well. Congratulations. If you were the real Champion, you should be able to beat me in any match. But let's see if you can match my speed with the ladder!! Match: Ladder Match for the Women's Championship Opponent: Lita https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 4(a) Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 4(a): Mixed Tag-Team Match Womens4a-1.png Womens4a-2.png Womens4a-3.png Womens4a-4.png Womens4a-5.png Womens4a-6.png _____ comes out, then (champion) comes out. (champion): So, you like to cheat, huh? Well two can play that game. Go find your boyfriend, and I'll see you in the ring for a mixed tag team match. That is, if a filthy wretch like you even has a boyfriend. If you can't find one, it looks like it will be a handicap match. Happy hunting!! _____ is still trying to find a partner, but she hasn't found anyone yet. She has searched everywhere for the right guy, but things are looking bleak. But then all of a sudden... _____ is in a locker room with someone (depends on which woman you're playing as). (partner): I heard you needed a partner for a mixed tag team match. I happen to have a little score to settle with that jackass partner of your opponents. What do you say? Match: Mixed Tag Team Match Opponents: 9champion) & (champion's partner) Partner: (partner) https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Win: Chapter 5(a) Lose: Lose: Chapter 5(b) Chapter 4(b): Revenge Womens4b-1.png Womens4b-2.png Womens4b-3.png Womens4b-4.png Womens4b-5.png _____ is in a parking lot with The Kat Kat: Why you back stabbing piece of trash!! You need your ass kicked and I'm gonna do it!! Match: 3 Minute Hardcore Match in the parking lot Opponent: The Kat Note: You must win the match in 3 minutes or less. Win: Continue Reading Lose: Mission Failure _____ is in a locker room with (champion). (champion): Oh my god! What kind of...they're not even human!! Stop! Enough!! NOOOOO...!!! https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 5(c) Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 4©: Last Woman Standing womens4c-1.png womens4c-2.png womens4c-3.png womens4c-4.png womens4c-5.png _____ will come out, then (champion) will come out. (champion): So, you want a shot at the title? Well, let me see...OK, you've got it. But...you have to finish in the top 15 of the Royal Rumble! If you don't finish in the top 15, you lose your chance!! Match: Royal Rumble Opponents: RANDOM Note: You must stay in the ring past 15 other superstars. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Stay in ring past 15 superstars: Chapter 5(d Don't Stay in ring past 15 superstars: Mission Failure Chapter 4(d): Tournament Part 3 womens4d-1.png womens4d-2.png womens4d-3.png womens4d-4.png womens4d-5.png _____ is in a locker room with Mae Young. Mae: So, you wanna face me again? Well I can tell you, it'll be the same result as last time. I've got more experience than you'll ever have. Both in the ring and on the stage. Match: Single Match Opponent: Mae Young Note: The damage you got from the last match still remains in this match. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 5(e) Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 4(e): Title Shot 4 Womens4e-1.png Womens4e-2.png Womens4e-3.png Womens4e-4.png Womens4e-5.png Mae Young comes out and cuts a promo. Mae: Am I the No.1 contender? Who else would it be? Anyway, I should have no trouble at all. You can't even wrestle!!! Match: No DQ Match for the Women's Championship Opponent: Mae Young https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: Chapter 5(a) Lose: Chapter 5(b) Chapter 5(a): Swimsuit Contest Womens5a-1.png Womens5a-2.png Womens5a-3.png Womens5a-4.png Womens5a-5.png Womens5a-6.png 4 women will come out in swimsuits, including _____ & It's here again, the moment you've all been waiting since the last Swimsuit Contest. Let's meet our stunning ladies. Get a grip on yourselves, boys. And the winner is...Mae! Congratulations Mae! : Unbelieveable! How the hell did that wrinkle-ridden geriatric manage to win?? I bet she knows some of the judges...very, VERY well. I won't accept it!! I'm gonna turn this contest to hell...come on!!! Match: 4 Way Match for the Women's championship Opponents: The Kat, Mae Young, https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: End of Part 1 Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 5(b): She's Hardcore Womens5b-1.png Womens5B-2.png Womens5b-3.png Womens5b-4.png Womens5b-5.png _____ will come out, then will come out and cut a promo. : Oh! That's too bad!! Maybe I should give you one last chance. I don't care about the title anymore. In fact, I've already given it away to someone else. And who do you think that might be? That's right! My partner!!! I believe you two have already met. Time to get to work sweetheart. 's partner from the tag match in Chapter 4 will come out with the belt. Match: No DQ Match for the WWF Women's Championship Opponent: 's partner https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: End of Part 1 Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 5©: Disarray Womens5c-1.png Womens5c-2.png Womens5c-3.png Womens5c-4.png Womens5c-5.png will come out and cut a promo. : You call that a match? It was a nightmare! She was like a rabid dog, an animal that just wouldn't let up - even for a second. If this is what I have to face to keep the title, then forget it!!! Who needs this damn belt anyway?? Good luck to you! Unbelievable! She renounced her title. There will have to be a match to decide the new Champion. Since there are only 3 contenders for the title match, the powers in the World Wrestling Federation have decided to make it a Triple Threat match. Match: Triple Threat Match for the WWF Women's Championship Opponents: Ivory, Mae Young https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: End of Part 1 Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 5(d): Women's Championship Womens5d-1.png Womens5d-2.png Womens5d-3.png Womens5d-4.png Womens5d-5.png _____ will come out, then will come out. : Surprise! Surprise! You've managed to survive, one way or another, _____! You may even be worthy enough to be given a shot at the title...Mmm? Alright, let's do it!! Right here in this very ring! Match: No DQ Match for the WWF Women's Championship Opponent: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: End of Part 1 Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 5(e): The Finals Womens5e-1.png Womens5e-2.png Womens5e-3.png Womens5e-4.png Womens5e-5.png _____ will come out, then Stephanie McMahon will come out. Stephanie: Welcome to the finals, _____. I didn't expect you to make it this far. You poor dear. You're exhausted. It's still not too late to back down. I have all the strength I need. A few easy wins and here I am. Of course, even if you weren't so worn out, I would still be the winner!! One minute is all I need to have you crying for mercy! Match: No DQ Match for the WWF Women's Championship Opponent: Stephanie McMahon Note: Triple H will interfere against you. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: End of Part 1 Lose: Mission Failure Chapter 5(f): Mixed Tag Team Championship Match Womens5f-1.png Womens5f-2.png Womens5f-3.png Womens5f-4.gif Womens5f-5.png _____ comes out, then Stephanie McMahon comes out. Stephanie: It's amazing how well you've managed to hold on to your title. But this is where it ends. This is a mixed tag team match, and my sweetheart is going to kick your ass around the ring. Run along now!! Go find your partner! _____ is still trying to find a partner, but she hasn't found anyone yet. She has searched everywhere for the right guy, but things are looking bleak. But then all of a sudden... Someone (depends on who you're playing as) is in a locker room with _____. : I heard you needed a partner for a mixed tag team match. I happen to have a little score to settle with that jackass partner of your opponents. What do you say? Match: Mixed Tag Team Match for the Women's Championship Opponents: Stephanie McMahon & Triple H Partner: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/11073 - GameFAQs Walkthrough by MTRodaba2468 Win: End of Part 2 Lose: Mission Failure Bibliography Category:Championships